


Black out love

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, rhys is best bf for sure, the gang goes clubbing on Jack's dime and rhys gets plastered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys, Vaughn, and Yvette go clubbing on Jack's dime. Jack comes to pick Rhys' drunk ass up, and learns just how much his bf loves him :)One of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme:"You are so drunk when I'm pretty" xDInspiration taken from that post of the woman who took her bf(husband? i dont remember) home and was trying to undress him for bed and he was blackout drunk and freaked out on her trying to undress him likeI HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!like a loyal badass bitch ahah :D





	Black out love

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is a hot mess but that's okay it works for them hehe

Yvette and Vaughn waited with the other man outside the bar. They’d had a pretty fun time, though Rhys arguably had had the best time of all. And he was currently drunk off his ass while the other two were pleasantly tipsy. They’d all drank the same amount, but Rhys never could hold his liquor.  


“I just… You guys, we have to come here again,” Rhys insisted from where he’d been sat on the sidewalk.

“Sure honey.”

“Man Jack is going to freakin’ kill us.”

“It’s not our fault if Rhys lets his freak flag fly.”

“Rhys did what now?”

Both sets of eyes turned to see the man they’d been waiting for walking up. He gave his boyfriend a judgmental raise of his brow before looking to Vaughn and Yvette.

“Just how drunk is he?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about that time he programmed the sex bot for that client.”

“I am SO good at making things do stuff you guys don’t even know!” Rhys declared as he got to his feet.

“Yeah,” the three acknowledged dismissively.

“Do I have a vomit rocket on my hands or what?” Jack asked the two with a frown.

“Nah… He just had a little too much fun. But we were drinking the good stuff. Thanks by the way,” Yvette told him, handing the older man’s credit card back to him.  


“You are so drunk when I’m pretty…”

Jack turned to see Rhys hugging a soda machine, hand trailing over the front of the machine. “Rhys that’s a vending machine,” Jack said. The younger man introduced himself to the machine as Vaughn held his face in his palm.

“He was REALLY excited about the robotics. It’s been all he’s talking about.”

Jack sighed and pried the younger man from his wooing of the machine. “Come on Casanova, let’s go home.”

Rhys was an uncoordinated mess once home, but he wasn’t sick, and for that alone Jack was grateful. He got him to their bed at least while the older man removed his shoes and went to work on the younger man’s pants so he’d sleep comfortably. Rhys kept smacking him away; a drunk with an attitude.

“Quit it.”

“Rhys, you’re not gonna sleep right.” Jack got his belt off and put away, and when he went for the younger man’s zipper, Rhys threw a total fit.

“Stop it! _I have a boyfriend!_!”

Jack sat back on his heels, dumbfounded as the younger man curled himself in on a pillow and passed out. Jack realized he was grinning widely, and left the younger man to sleep in his clothes. He provided painkillers and water on the nightstand, and they went to sleep.

Rhys was groggy and sore the next morning, not remembering how he’d gotten home, but seeing as how he was still dressed, he wondered if Jack wasn’t sore with him. He found water and painkillers by the bed and gratefully downed them, peeled the previous night’s clothes off, and had himself a nice hot shower.

He toweled himself dry and only bothered with a robe as he searched out Jack.

“Hey….”

“Hey sweetheart, come here.” Jack was in the kitchen pouring coffee. The older man kissed his cheek and provided him with some dry toast and coffee for his hangover as he sat at the counter. “Feeling okay baby? You need anything? Want me to rub you?”

Jack wasn’t usually this pleasant after having to deal with a drunken Rhys all night. He wondered if he _hadn’t_ been a sick mess then, and that was the reason for Jack’s good humor.

“No…I’m fine…. Did something happen last night?”

“Nope.” Jack gave his forehead another kiss and sat next to him with his own coffee.

Rhys didn’t hear anything more from the other man on the subject, but Jack was giving him pleased smiles and touches for the rest of the day. He stopped questioning the older man’s mood when he got the best blowjob of his life that night, and Jack curled around him with whispers and kisses and cuddles.

They _totally_ had to go back to that bar again some time.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some lovely [fanart](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/141530901645/you-are-so-drunk-when-im-pretty-xd) added to the end of the piece by qvoro over on tumblr that made me CACKLE and still does to this day :3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
